Evangelion: Desendants Episode One-Neon Genesis
by Fallen Angel13
Summary: This, like many fanfics, is an expansion of Evangelion. This story however has a new twist. An introduction at the beginning will explain it all. Please read and respond. Thank you and God bless. §Fallen Angel§


Evangelion:  
Descendants  
By: Brandon Powell  
  
  
Introduction  
  
This story is based on the popular anime series, Neon Genesis Evangelion. It takes place six thousand years after the third impact. Though most of it is based on fact from the series, a few parts are of my own views on the series or my religious beliefs. Any similarity in names, cities, etc is purely coincidental. For those who read this in its entirety, I would appreciate it if you would e-mail me at neongenesisevangelion@home.com with your questions, comments, or concerns. If enough requests for the next episode come to me, I will post it as fast as I can. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Warning!  
  
If you have not seen The End of Evangelion, this may be confusing to you. I will try to explain the events in summary during the story. I'm sorry for this inconvenience. If you want to see the movie, please e-mail me at the address already given and I will be happy to send you a Real Player version, fully translated. Thank you once again.  
  
  
Episode One-Neon Genesis  
  
"They were the only ones left. Just Shinji and Asuka. The souls of the rest of mankind orbited the earth in a blood-like ring. The Evangelion had been lost. Eva-00 and Eva-02 were destroyed while Eva-01 and the Spear of Longinus floated in the abyss of space as a horrid reminder of the torture that was lived. Lilith, or Rei now, had been killed by Shinji's refusal. The oceans red and the earth destroyed, hope was not found easily in Shinji or Asuka, but together they knew that life could go on.   
  
"Forty days passed with out plausible food or water. Death seemed to be disguised as time, but then, suddenly, the earth began to heal. In seven days light and darkness, ocean and land, plants and animals were restored in the order of Genesis. Hope filled Shinji and Asuka's hearts, especially when God spoke to them. The Lord said, "You two, Shinji and Asuka, are the new Adam and Eve. I give you everlasting life without pain or suffering." With that, the Lord healed their wounds with the sand they stood on and He said, "I give you the right to name all the life that you see and to flourish in the Garden of Eden." As He said this, the garden grew rapidly around them and animals of all variety poured into it. The Lord then said, "You may eat of any plant or animal here, including the Tree of Life, but you mustn't eat of the Tree of Wisdom, for it will bring death upon you."  
  
"Shinji and Asuka lived happily for a long time, with no pain or aging. They gave the animals and plants the same name they had before the disaster. Life was peaceful, but, as Shinji would write later, time flows in a circle, repeating itself. The devil, Satan, once again took his toll on humanity. Just like in Genesis, he tricked them into eating of the Fruit of Wisdom. Once again God sent them out of Eden mortal. This time though, along with His ever-watchful eye and love, He gave the two a bible and told them to record their experiences in a new book, the book of Neon Genesis."  
  
"Neon Genesis, chapter 27."  
  
Kasana Tiro, a middle aged, attractive woman and mother of two, shuts her slightly warn bible and smiles at her daughter, Misharo. Misharo, a cute little girl of three years old with blonde curls and water blue eyes, lies in her bed, listening to her mother read from the bible before she sleeps.  
  
When Kasana puts the bible on a nightstand next to the bed, her daughter rises a little and asks, "Mommy, why only one chapter tonight? Why not two like other nights?"  
  
Kasana smiles, pats her on the head, and says, "Now Mishi, you know I've got a meeting. I'll read you three tomorrow night, okay?"  
  
Misharo nods and says in a cutesy voice, "Okey-dokey, Mommy!" With that she gets comfortable in her bed.  
  
Kasana leans over and kisses her forehead. She then rises and says, "Good night, sweetie. The babysitter's here if you need anything." She heads out the room and as she does, she turns out the light and shuts the door.  
  
As she heads to the door of the apartment, she passes the family room and calls out, "Hey Nitaka, I'm headin out, so just keep your ears open."  
  
A teenage girl's voice calls back, "Alright, Miss Tiro. Don't worry about a thing. I'll see you at three."  
  
Kasana says in response, "Thanks again. See you then." With that, she heads out the door and catches an elevator to the lobby. When she reaches the lobby, she walks to the parking garage and from there, to her car.  
  
She gets in her car, starts it up, and begins to drive. While driving, she thinks to herself, "Man, I guess I'm pretty lucky. Even with this job. Not many people, especially single parents, get an apartment like mine. Jeeze, seeing this is the oldest city on earth, I'm surprised I even got an apartment. Guess ORE has some connections here in Eden. To think, God spoke to Shinji and Asuka here where this city stands---"  
  
She passes a turn then realizes what she did and yells at herself, "Ah shit! That was my turn! Gotta stop day dreaming..."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in the ORE office building, a large meeting is ready to begin, but they are missing one vital member. The meeting room is a large semicircle that has seats rising from near the front, up the wall. In the front is a display area where members can give their views on the subject. The front row has only five seats, the center for the head director of ORE. To his right, the assistant director and then the head of the science branch to his right. To the head director's left is the head of the military branch and then the head of the religious branch. The seat for the religious branch is the only one empty in the entire room. Each head of each branch, the assistant director, and head director have their occupation posted in letters right above their heads.  
  
All the people, close to two hundred in all, look very impatient. All of the sudden, Kasana barges into the room with her brunette hair flailing about. She looks at all the others and their angry glares and then sits in the head of the religion branch's chair. After a brief pause, the head director and assistant director rise and move in front of those seated. The head director is a man with a dark aura about him. Dressed in all black, he seems to have no knowledge of the words gentleness or kindness. The head director speaks first, "Good evening everyone. I apologize for the ungodly hour, but it is imperative that Surata Temasi and I speak with you. Mr. Temasi will take it from here." With that, the head director returns to his seat.  
  
Surata is a tall man who seems more alive than his superior, but holds a stern look. He continues, "As Mr. Sinoto Yuna already stated, we must speak tonight." He pauses before he continues. Then he says, "We are here to tell you that our technology, after six thousand years, is advanced enough to resurrect the Evangelion."  
  
A loud commotion erupts out of awe, confusion, and anger. Kasana jumps up, ready to yell her case. A voice over the loud speaker says, "Kasana Tiro, head of the religious branch."  
  
When it stops, the crowd quiets and Kasana speaks, "Are you insane?! Shinji himself says in Neon Genesis, Chapter 35, Verse 26, 'I tell those in the future, do not repeat our mistakes or it will lead to only death and destruction. Let the Evangelion die.' If he said that, then why the hell are you tryin to bring them back?!"  
  
The head of the science branch stands to answer the question. The same voice over the loud speaker says, "Hirotaki Nokomaru, head of the science branch."  
  
She, unlike Kasana, is in her early twenties. A prodigy since birth, all she's known is science. With blonde hair and a gentle face, she has a beauty that consists of a look of innocence and desire. She speaks with a young, but wise voice, "Mrs. Tiro, you don't realize how much more we can do than our ancestors. We now can reach a sync ratio of over four hundred percent without loss of form. We can completely control the prototypes we have. There will be no berserkers---"  
  
Kasana remarks, "Prototypes?! You'd need L.C.L., DNA from Lilith, and a space to hold these mammoth machines!"  
  
Hirotaki calmly responds, "You're right and we have all of those things. L.C.L. was found in an excavation site. It is the blood of Lilith, meaning we could take DNA from it and reproduce the blood cells and, eventually, the being."  
  
Kasana yells, "You're tellin me that Lilith is alive again?"  
  
Hirotaki once again responds calmly, "Yes, but many differences have been found for an inexplicable reason. That is why we are naming it Asuka, the first new angel. Shinji is the second."  
  
Kasana says slowly, "What the hell are you talkin about? The only way the second angel could exist is if the second impact has happened again..."  
  
In response, Hirotaki shakes her head and says in noticeable vexation, "I guess it's time. Should I tell them Mr. Yuna?" He simply nods and she continues, "Our ancestors made a vital error when they tried to reseal Adam. In doing so they instigated the second impact the wrong way. It was originally planned by God that Lilith and Adam would connect to cause the second impact. They went their own twisted route to cause it."  
  
Kasana, in total confusion, asks, "But why do we want to force the impacts if they will bring us our death?"  
  
Hirotaki continues, "We have no intent for that. The head of the military branch, Ryshiro Katan, and his employees, I use the term loosely, were able to contain Shinji with out bringing him into his embryo state. Now we are insured that humanity will never be threatened by complete death or complete oneness. Even if we are at an evolutional dead end, we can still live with life and individuality. With Asuka and Shinji separated by an entire world, we will have an immortality of a different sense."  
  
Someone in the crowd stands and asks, "Then why do we need the Evangelion?"  
  
Sinoto rises, walks to the front, and says, "I'll take this question... The Evangelion, or Eva, are sources of incredible power. Not only can they guard Asuka and Shinji from possible Angels, they can bring upon a world peace, the likes of which earth has never seen. It will be known that in the sixth millennia A.T.I. suffering from war and hate will be eliminated."  
  
Kasana remarks, "You're as bad as our ancestors! You want to end pain and suffering using Evangelion! All you'll do is kill us all in another way. You'll send us to the Ring of Souls!"  
  
Sinoto grins slightly and says, "You have very little faith in us, Mrs. Tiro, but that doesn't matter. We can continue with or without you and I'm sure your daughter would not think kindly of sleeping on the streets."  
  
Kasana screams, "You bastard! You can't! You wouldn't!"  
  
Sinoto calmly responds, "Yes, I can and I will. Decide now, work with us on the Evangelion or loose everything you own."  
  
After a minute, Kasana slumps her shoulders, hangs her head, and says, "Fine... You win. I'll work with you."  
  
Sinoto says to her, "Good." The to the crowd he says, "I will see only a number of you tomorrow. Remember, it's an E-class security code tomorrow. Only those who have an A or S security pass will be allowed to enter the premises. You all are dismissed." He then turns and walks out.  
  
Kasana falls into her chair and begins to weep as the crowd files out. In a few minutes, only she and Ryshiro remain. Ryshiro kneels next to her and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. There is a brief pause where Kasana only cries. She then says between tears, "He knows I love her. That's why he threatened her safety... Why does he even need me for the Evangelion?"  
  
Ryshiro, also in his thirties like Kasana, has short brown hair that comes down to his eyebrows, but is parted away from them. With brown eyes and a dark complexion, some might think he has a dark aura, when, in actuality, he is the most caring out of the entire staff other than Kasana. He says, "Sinoto doesn't exactly 'need' you. He'd like your biblical opinion on whatever happens, but if he can't get it, then he'll simply go by his own agenda. My suggestion to you is to be cooperative."  
  
Kasana responds, "Yeah, I know, but my opinion already is that he's going to bring Hell to us all."  
  
Ryshiro says in all seriousness, "Maybe that's what we deserve? God only knows... I've got to go. Will you be alright driving yourself home?"  
  
They both begin to rise and Kasana says, "Yeah... I'll be fine."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
As Kasana walks through the apartment complex, she looks at her watch and thinks, "We'll... I'm going to be about an hour early." She walks to her door and opens it quietly. After a quick glance down the hall, she walks in to her family room. Nitaka sleeps on the couch with a quilt over her, the lights still on along with the television. Kasana gently wakes her and says, "Hey, sleepy head. Anything I should know about?"  
  
As Nitaka speaks, Kasana pulls a twenty out of her purse, "Well, Miss Tiro... There was nothing really big, but you did get a specially delivered letter." She hands Kasana the envelope, gets up, and says, "See ya later."  
  
Kasana waves and says good-bye as she begins to open the envelope. She pulls out a number of papers stabled together. In slight confusion, she reads the front page out loud, "Dear Mrs. Kasana Tiro, good evening. I believe your ride home was comfortable? Well, right now I need you to do a few things for me. First, read each page out loud, making sure you understand. Second, follow the directions to the letter. Don't worry Mrs. Tiro; you won't have to do anything morally disturbing. Now, turn the page." Kasana turns the page and continues, "Walk to your daughter's room, take a good look at her, and then turn the page."  
  
Kasana follows the directions and, as she looks at her sleeping daughter, thinks about how much she loves her. She turns the page and begins to read very quietly, "How beautiful she looks. Asleep, her blonde curls cascading over her pillow. You'd do anything for her, wouldn't you? Anything to keep her safe, off the streets, right? Now imagine those curls after two months without a bath. Two weeks without good food. Can you imagine it? Think about that. Once you have a good picture of that, turn the page."  
  
Sobbing quietly so that she wouldn't wake Mishi, Kasana turns the page and continues reading, "Stop your pathetic crying. That won't stop me from casting you two out. What will prevent it is your cooperation. Any more outbursts like that tonight and you go to the streets. You can take your comments to me in private. Leave the room and sleep easy tonight knowing you're safe if you come tomorrow, but before you do, burn all these pages and the envelope they came in. Good night Mrs. Kasana Tiro."  
  
Kasana burns the evidence, goes to bed, and cries herself to sleep, hatred as her last thought before her restless slumber.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Run!"  
  
"Hide!"  
  
"Give up!"  
  
"Fight!"  
  
Kasana runs on a black marble floor that seems to go to infinity. Other than the floor, white completely surrounds her. Words, all from different voices, echoed in her head. All she knew to be true was fear and the feel of her feet running. Then the voices became louder.  
  
"Run!"  
  
"Hide!"  
  
"Give up!"  
  
"Fight!"  
  
A new voice begins to surface. A cold a bone chilling voice saying one word, "Die."  
  
Kasana says back, "No."  
  
It responds harsher with the other voices continuing their own words, "Die!"  
  
Kasana yells, "Never!" As she says this, she stops in front of a black wall that had appeared out of nowhere. She turns to see a red cross with Eva-01 crucified on it and a spear going through its heart.  
  
All of the sudden, all the voices ay in unison, "Die!" With that, the Eva comes to life, its eyes bright white. It pulls its arms from the nails causing blood to pour from its wrists. The Evangelion then pulls the spear out of itself and holds it in a striking position over Kasana. It says one word in a deep, hellish voice, "Die." As Kasana begins to scream, it lunges the spear at her.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Kasana sits up in her bed. Coated in cold sweat and looking like she had seen a ghost, all she can do is breathe slowly, trying to regain her breath. She looks over at an alarm clock on the nightstand. As she does, it goes off, signifying that it's six o' clock. The sudden noise, however, scares Kasana in her shaken state so badly that she screams and jumps out of bed. After a second of heavy breathing, she slams down on the machine to shut it off. She then says out loud, "He'll bring death to us all..."  



End file.
